Hammering Screws
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: It is common knowledge that hammers are never used for screws. A screwdriver to a screw; a hammer to a nail. Otherwise, it would never work. They didn't mind though nor did they care. Four related oneshots. Setting for each chapter: really young; in the academy; on the hunt for Justin; after the defeat of Kishin. SteinxMarie COMPLETE
1. What is fun?

It is common knowledge that hammers are never used for screws.

A screwdriver to a screw; a hammer to a nail. Otherwise, it would never work. They didn't mind though nor did they care. A man of science experiments; a woman of virtue challenges.

Their souls would always without fail resonate.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"Hey, want to play with us?"

"No, go away."

If children were to choose where they would want to live aside from their homes, they'd answer for sure the park of Death City. Well, they were kids, they wouldn't know yet of the large world outside the city. The park was the best because a lot of other kids would be there too and they'd play all day at the playground. Most kids would go there.

"Why not?" A young girl with blonde braids left the group to go to an area with lots of trees but no people except her and another one. It was also grassier; no doubt her mom would scold her again for dirtying her long skirt but she thought green was better than the usual brown mud she gets every day from playing outside.

"Because I don't want to." An indifferent boy with greying hair didn't even bother to join any group. In fact, he purposefully went there to avoid distractions and useless encounters such as this one. He held a scalpel on one hand while the other held a motionless bird firmly. It was about to be cut until he was disturbed.

"But it'll be fun!" She insisted, already exuding her bright aura. It was hard not to notice.

"I'm having fun here already." He didn't pay her any attention as he made a small precise cut below the eyes.

"Eww, that's no fun." Her face scrunched up in disgust. The little animal didn't do anything to him, at least she couldn't think of anything it could do and none remotely bad. She was trying hard not to look at it and found his cold eyes distracting enough. No, not cold. Just empty. Sadness washed over her but she had to be strong and hide it.

"Exactly. You have your fun while I have mine. Now leave." It's not that he was ashamed of what he was doing, it's just that it would be a problem if the adults found out. They'd confiscate his tools (even he knows a blade isn't a toy) and then they'd watch him so that he wouldn't do it again.

"You're just being a big meanie." She huffed.

"Why are you even here? Don't you have friends?" He frowned.

"Because you looked so lonely." She looked sadder than him for that fact.

"And the second question?" He ignored it.

"I do but I want you be my friend." She pouted and even went as far as to move her face closer to his and stared him seriously in the eyes. Was she really that serious?

"Do you see anyone else here?" He was completely unfazed.

She looked around to check as if half-expecting to see someone else and then finally shook her head. "No."

"Now, do you see my point?" Another cut was made then he hollowed out one eye of the carcass.

"But that's because you keep doing those weird stuff." She complained and pinched her nose as she caught a whiff of something foul. The bird was starting to smell a little.

"I'm not stopping just so I can make friends." And then he popped out the other eye just to make a statement. There was really no need for him to socialize. There was no reason to engage in such. He was perfectly aware of how the social system works and it's no cleaner than what he's doing.

"I'm not asking you to stop that." She crossed her arms, fuming. "I have fun playing house, Azusa-chan has fun playing leader, you have fun…" She winced at both what she was seeing and the mental image of it. "… opening things up. See, we're not so different!"

"That's not very convincing." Quite the contradictory explanation if he would call it that.

"Come on, just be my friend, please?" She was pleading so hard that it looked like she was about to burst into tears which made him actually pause and think.

Just who was she and why did she take interest on him so much? Did his acceptance really mean that much to her? His hand itched. Briefly, he wondered what her brain looked like and how it worked. But it was only for the briefest of moments and then it was gone but the itch was still there. For the first time since he's held his scalpel, he was actually afraid of what he'll do with it but he didn't let go, instead his grip even tightened.

"They'll tease you." He was aware of how he's already been declared a freak in everyone's eyes. It wasn't really anything of his concern because this actually makes it easier for him. He could do whatever he wanted since it was expected of him. It's more liberating than what other's see. However, it would be another matter if this girl was branded just like him. It would be such a waste and regret on her.

"I don't care. They're just stupid." They called her stupid for trying to talk to him or even talking about him but she'll show them. Just because he's so different doesn't mean he's scary. Azu-chan was scary too at first glance but she was totally cool and nice once she made friends with her. So why can't she be friends with him? They're the ones who's stupid. "And if they're mean to you, I'll punch them to the moon!" She raised her fist enthusiastically.

He wore a blank face and processed everything that has happened since she appeared. The silence was deafening and almost awkward. Grabbing a stitched piece of cloth and a bottle of alcohol from his pocket, he meticulously wiped his hands clean. Then without warning, he spoke. "Stein."

"What did you say?" She blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"I'm just giving you my name. I'm not promising anything more." It wasn't the friendship she had pictured to get at day one but it was a start. She beamed and even he could tell that she was pretty.

"Marie. Nice to meet you!"

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

****

_Hiya, hello people!_ I finally got to writing for this couple and initially I wanted to post it as one big file but it'd be too long so I'm dividing this into four parts. As from the summary, this will be excerpts of interactions between the two throughout their lives. I will do the best in my power to keep them in character.

_Thank you for everyone who reads this, please tell me what you think of it. _


	2. What is special?

"Marie Mjolnir. Please take good care of me."

"Franken Stein. Likewise."

Formalities aside, they had agreed to meet outside campus after class. They didn't want to be seen or risk any other distraction. At least, that's what the male partner had suggested to which she nodded soundlessly. After the first few sessions of studying the books, they were finally allowed to do the actual thing. She was nervous but excited at the same time while he was unreadable as usual.

"This is the first time… we've paired up" she gulped audibly, "… for an assignment. Let's do our best!" She tried to shake off the nerviness but the best she did was just hide it.

"Sure, give me your hand." He said so casually and even had his hand already in the air, waiting.

"Eh? Wh-What?" She turned red with record speed and she prayed fervently that he didn't notice. Then again, it's Stein. The world could be falling apart and his face would still be deadpan.

"I said, give me your hand." He moved closer and she flushed harder. Perhaps, it was time to clarify things for her. "We'll start practicing soul resonance."

"… Ah, yes – okay." Her head turned side to side as she tried to clear her thoughts. What she thought he meant a while ago was totally out of line. There was no reason to think that he would do something outside of academics. She bit her lip and shyly held his hand, quickly noting how big it was and how nice it felt. Her hand fitted his perfectly which made her smile a bit.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Both of them closed their eyes. "Soul Resonance!"

It was a… weird feeling. She could feel his soul differently from the soul perception exercises they did in class. She could feel his soul and she could feel hers at the same time, at the same point. Their souls were working together and she felt like she can now understand him on a whole new level. But by definition, resonance was a two-way process. That meant he was probably going through the same sensations she has been experiencing. They were one in a sense. The idea made her lose substantial concentration.

"Calm down. You're too nervous." It was the cold harsh truth but Marie thought she heard him say the next line with just the faintest hint of sincerity. "Is this your first time?"

"Yeah, it feels funny." And warm. It feels nice.

"Naturally. Just imagine our souls uniting." He never did take into account as to how she would interpret this.

"That's a pretty… vague image to me." Never mind vague, the idea of that was beautiful, simply wonderful. Romantic even. Her lips upturned. But she was thinking too far ahead. This sort of thing will one day be normal for her so it wouldn't be a good idea to think of it in this light. But still. "You're really amazing since you know so much even though this is your first time too, right?"

He wondered briefly if he should indulge her question but consented in the end seeing as there wouldn't be any serious repercussions in sharing harmless information. "Not really."

"Huh? Isn't that against the rules?" She opened her eyes to look at him and was a bit surprised to find him looking right back at her, unmoved. How long had he have them open?

"We never read the rulebook." It was as simple as that. No one bothers to anyway.

"Oh, with who?" She didn't know why she was a bit disappointed to hear she wasn't his first.

"Spirit-senpai. Last year or maybe two years back." He shrugged.

"That early?!" Her jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"We were in a miscalculated fit of curiosity." The only error being he forgot to bring an animal carcass to test out their efficiency and developed skills.

"How was it?"

"Shouldn't you focus on ours instead?"

"Sorry, but a girl has to ask." She apologized sheepishly.

It would seem that she has developed her curious nature. Granted it was the slightest bit irritating but it would do good to support the foundations of scientific minds. No matter how unlikely. Besides, he wanted to address an issue that's been disturbing him ever since. "… He has a wild spirit… unlike yours."

"What do you mean?" He could feel her focusing. It seems that this could be of more use than expected.

"You're too tense for your own good but… you still have an overall soothing effect. It is unlike any I have ever seen. A trait unique to you." A fact which irked him every time he thought about. Even when he didn't consciously think about it, he felt this itch to know. Lately, he's been hard at suppressing it. The feeling to dissect and learn was something he took joy in. But even more confusing is losing that feeling whenever she's around and suddenly everything is calm.

"Thanks. That somehow makes me feel better." The warmth was spreading all throughout her and it was affecting him as well. Maybe that's why he said more than he should have.

"Good. You'll be doing this a lot and I may not always be your partner so you need to remember this. Your soul is special." Her wavelength was astounding but even more so was the person herself. Anything she did, no, even without doing anything, she could brighten the whole scenery. It was imprinted on her soul. On her very being. "I'm a technician so I should know." Actually, anyone could tell that.

"I will. Thank you." And she flashed him her smile and he almost didn't notice that the itch at the back of his head was gone. Everything was perfectly peaceful when she smiled. "I think you're also sp– "

"Oh, and Marie?"

"Yes, Stein?"

He gave her the tiniest tug up his lips that she almost missed it but she saw it. Then it was replaced by a smirk.

"Look, we're already in sync."

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

_Hiya, hello people! _Age is subject to interpretation. If anyone's confused, they're just teenagers here (how young or old, you decide). It's not exactly fluffy but then again, they wouldn't be in character if it were. I'd like to believe that they were partnered up even before they became teachers and drifted apart.

_Thank you for everyone who reads this, please tell me what you think of it._


	3. What is better?

"It feels like we're only eloping."

"Inaccurate. You and I both know that there's no truth in that. Stop fooling yourself."

In a motel room in a desolate land, barren and alone, they were gathering everything and anything they could get their hands on. They needed facts to support whatever theories they've managed to conjure up. Eliminate one hypothesis and three more pop up. There was no end to it. There was no end to the madness.

There really was nothing to hold to what she said. They were on the run. They were together. But they weren't on the run together. They weren't eloping. Not even close. He was a suspect for a murder. She was branded kidnapped by him. There wasn't anything romantic about it all not even remotely. And in between it all are the fits of madness he has and the bouts of worry she gets.

"I know that I've always known. You…" she shook her head, "we would never be that. Is that what you want me to say?" She asked bitterly and almost broke as her eyes stung with tears.

"Why are you still here?" He ignored it. Lately, he's been ignoring everything and even more so the questions regarding him or them. Questions like those were irrational and non-existent in the first place. So he ignored her no matter how broken she looked and probably felt.

"Because I'm supposed to stay with you." She promised him, her old lover.

"I could be BJ's killer." He was supposed to ignore it all and yet he was somewhat disappointed that it was for that reason she stayed with him. Clearly, he did not appreciate it.

"Or you couldn't." She knew deep down that he wasn't. "Besides, I find it hard to believe that you'd kill over jealousy." It wasn't that funny but she opted to try and lighten the mood or else everything will just spiral downward.

"I don't need a reason to kill. I'm insane." He spat. Sometimes, he's not even sure if he really isn't the murderer. A madman, yes, so why won't he kill while he's at it?

"You're not insane. You can still fight –"

"You can't fix me."

"You don't need any fixing. We just need to destroy the Kishin. It's him and not you that's wrong." And it was true. He was perfectly fine until the sudden resurrection of pure madness. She's known him all her life and she knows he wasn't at fault. With renewed determination, she spoke up. "I can help you though. I'm willing to try. What about you?"

"I am a hopeless case." It's easier to pass the blame on others but she didn't understand. He was insane before all of this. No man in his right mind would even dare to imagine the things he's already done.

"Don't try to dodge the question." Her hands were balled into fists on her hips.

The itch was back again and it was clawing his mind. This woman fascinated him. It would seem that her mind works against the normal thinking. Always and consistently, she would offer herself to him without doubt and it puzzled him every time. She knew no fear of him and no prejudices whatsoever. He turned the screw protruding his skull. A fine specimen indeed.

And yet, he could never dissect her. He would never open her. This may be the reason why the itch never left him. Sure, he's examined animals, corpses, and even his previous partner but he could not find himself doing the same to her. Everything was already set. He had every scientific instrument and reason to examine her but he would not. He could not. The screw was still making clicking sounds as he was still turning it. She was in a way, untouchable to him. But why?

Somewhere in his thoughts he's forgotten her question and instead answers his own. "I don't know…"

She took this as evading it. "Answer the question."

"I said, I don't know!" The itch was tearing him apart. It kept pushing him to do what he doesn't want. Chanting in his head to open her up. Giving him images he'd rather not see. He had to fight back. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" And then he fell to his knees. Where was he? It was too noisy. His hand went to his screw to turn it but it was soundless. Static was all he heard and the incessant order to dissect her. "Why do you keep bothering me?! Just go the hell way!"

Marie flinched. She didn't expect that to push him too far. Concern and regret immediately flooded through her as she tried to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder. "… You're right. And I'm sorry. I never should have asked. I didn't know it would hurt you so much."

A voice? It's garbled to him and he thought it was the same voice bossing him around that came with the static. He hissed. "Sorry won't cut it. What I need is compensation… Hahaha… HAHAHA!"

Madness had him again in its grasp. Holding himself, Stein cackled inhumanely and shook as he lost himself in it, completely immersed. He wasn't aware but she was afraid as well. Not of him but _for _him. She always was and he would never notice as all he saw were the eyes all around him. Madly staring at him were the Kishin's eyes.

Wait, the Kishin? The noise lowered slightly. Where's Marie? A faint wavelength was calming him, calling him. That's right, he was talking to her until the itch… his head pounded. Was he taken in by the madness again? He turned his screw and this time the clicks resounded. The static died down.

Slowly, he managed to compose himself. "I apologize. I couldn't control myself."

"It's alright. We all have our bad days." Her voice was calm but laced with worry and it showed when she abruptly held him tight in an embrace. She couldn't afford to lose him too.

"Others aren't so often as mine." Arms hanging limply to his sides, he was compelled to reciprocate the hug and he did put an effort to try. Just as he was about to envelope her as well, he hesitated, and ended up with clenched fists instead. In his mind, he could never give what she wanted, what she _needed_. But he would try to at least do what he can. "I will find his killer." And though unsure but not any less steadier he said, "I will get better – if the possibility exists."

"Stein?" She pulled back to see just what he was saying and hopefully tell what he was thinking.

"And once he's found and I'm cured, you can finally leave me." He held her shoulders but only to put some distance between them like he was doing right now. "That way I won't hold you back anymore, Marie."

A frown was on her lips and lately, they've been more frequent than ever. "It's not that simple."

"It is but it won't be easy." He stared at her with cold eyes. And one might even go so far as describing them as sad. "I will take out every reason and responsibility for you to stay with me."

"Like I said, it won't be that simple." She was known for being an airhead but even she could tell what he was doing. He was pushing her away. And she would have nothing of that. A hand of hers instinctively cupped his face and her resolve was strengthened when she saw him slightly leaning into it. "I may be with you now strictly due to circumstances but I won't leave you even if you strip me of my duties." She wouldn't leave him. Ever.

"You're digging your own grave." He placed his hand over hers but not entirely grasping and sighed dejectedly.

"Does it really matter?" For the first time in a while, she finally smiled. A genuine smile that even he could never say no to.

"You deserve better than this." Better than _him_.

"Everyone deserves something better even you."

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

_Hiya, hello people! _Angst is a must. Well, this is Stein we're talking about so what kind of story would this be if there wasn't a fit of madness in it? And really, it wasn't just Marie and I who felt like (I fangirled) they were eloping, right? They have this bittersweet thing going on. Don't worry, they'll get better in the next chapter.

_Thank you for everyone who reads this, please tell me what you think of it. The last chapter will not be uploaded until I get a substantial amount of reviews. Sorry for the inconvenience but please do review!_


	4. What is love?

"I think I'll make pumpkin soup for tonight."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

The two were in the patched up lab; one on the rickety computer chair and the other on the purple couch. They're discussing something mundane which is actually a far cry of what their lives really were. And they'd rather prefer it that way. The place smelled less of antiseptic and more floral as Stein adjusted his plant per room limit from three to five. An adjustment clearly favorable to Marie. It was agreed upon mutual benefits since she would also have to accept him smoking to a five sticks a day too. It was nice to worry about small things.

It took them a while but they've found their way back. They're back home. After all they've been through, the madness finally resided and it's amazing as to how they've already easily fallen back to their old ways. It's not perfect but in this world, not even Death can achieve perfection.

"Hmm… Oh, that's right!" She snapped her fingers and grinned. "You only eat soup with meat. Don't you worry, I'll think of something."

"No, that's not what I meant." Call it an experiment. Call him curious. "What are you still doing here? It's been weeks, almost a month, since the Kishin has been defeated." He was studying her very carefully and took note of the change in her wavelength. Quite the reaction. "Don't you have other duties to attend to?"

She fidgeted. He was the last person she needed to hear that from. So mustering all the innocence and cuteness she had, she tried to put on an irresistible face. "Am I really that hard to live with?"

Points for the effort, it was almost convincing. Almost. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't very effective on him. "That has nothing to do with this. The fact is you're the Death scythe of Oceania and it is currently defenseless without you." With crossed arms, he kept a steady gaze on her as she squirmed and her wavelength shifted again. How interesting.

A huff and a retort. "It's been doing just fine without me." She even pouted. Can't she just take a break and enjoy it? She's hardly a workaholic and really, nothing major has been happening in that city so she couldn't understand as to why he kept on insisting on her to leave for it.

"Be rational, Marie. Think about the mothers and children there." He appealed to her nurturing side and just as expected, it brought about a fairly anticipated result.

She had this distant look, the same one found on daydreamers. "Kids, huh? Say, Stein. If you had a kid what would you name him or her?" It was just a question. One curious question.

"Einherjar. No reason other than it's the first word off the top of my head." He said it so methodically that you would think he was talking about soul perception and whatnot but not children. It surprised her and even more surprising is the lack of it in him. His face was neutral to the whole topic.

"Einherjar… so it's a boy." She bit her bottom lip in thought and after a few seconds, she nodded to herself and had a wide grin plastered on her face. "I'm sure you'd look just like our little Ein Stein." She giggled at the rhyme.

"_Our?_" He raised his eyebrows. Well that was unexpected.

"Ah…" Three… two… one… and the gear in her head finally moved into place. "Ehh?! I said it out loud!" Her hands went to cover her mouth but it was already too late. It was already out. That tiny yet highly implying slip of the tongue. Her cheeks flared the more she thought about it. And right now, she's overthinking.

He continued seemingly unfazed. "Wouldn't it rather be the other way around?" He turned his screw out of habit and then commented further. "He'd probably look like me though elementary genetics would suggest otherwise."

"Please! Just forget about what I said!" She flushed harder as she desperately tried to hide her face in shame.

"So you weren't serious about it? You wound me." He smirked cynically.

It intimidated her in an odd way. Odd in the sense that she felt like she was a high school girl having her first crush. The idea was dizzying enough so she started talking. "I was! I mean, I wasn't…" She can't say yes but she can't say no either. Damn him for asking her such an awkward question. She sighed and stuttered in nervousness. "L-let's talk about something else, please."

If only she weren't too busy trying to hide her already obvious blush by having her eye trained on the suddenly interesting wall to her right, then she would've seen the miracle of the day. For the briefest of moments, he was genuinely smiling. And a soft chuckle to go with it too. When was the last time he laughed heartily and not cackled madly? Too long. He rested his chin on his hands as he observed her contently.

The itch was long gone. He realized only a bit later when everything cooled down after the chaos that he misinterpreted it all along. It wasn't an itch for curiosity nor was it an itch to dissect. It wasn't an itch in the first place. It was a nagging feeling, something only she could incite from him. It was something he thought he wasn't capable of. He didn't want to open her up; he wanted to understand her. He didn't want to look at her insides; he wanted to look inside her soul, her heart. He didn't want to take her apart; he wanted to be a part of her. This feeling had a word… and it escapes him at the moment.

However, he actually considered very seriously her proposition to change topic.

"Marie, would you like to retire with me?" He said it so simply so offhandedly so like him that it completely caught her off guard. She had to look at him to check if she wasn't just daydreaming again. But he was there, staring right through her, expecting an answer from her. Honestly, she didn't know how to answer to that. She gulped and stared right back. Neither backing down.

"Is that a proposal, Stein?"

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Nothing can be fixed by hammering screws.

They all end up destroyed. But amidst all this are the hammer and the screw, both unbreakable. They can't fix anything but maybe it's because there was nothing broken in the first place.

More than that, the two shared the same current of electricity.

And when their souls resonate, sparks fly.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

_Hiya, hello people! _

**Einherjar **is Norse in origin (just like mjolnir) meaning lone fighters or those who have died in battle. And we all know who _EinStein_ is, right?

Ein can also be interpreted in German but totally unrelated to the parents though. **Ein** = a or an, so **Ein Stein** = A Stein. He could also go with **Einn** which is old Norse for alone.

That's it. The four instalments are now at a close. I don't own Soul Eater or its characters. I ship SteinxMarie.

_Thank you to everyone who read this. Ciao! _


End file.
